


my own one love

by mellifluous (TpLoz)



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pancakes, fluffy jaeyoon, why is this pairing so underappreciated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TpLoz/pseuds/mellifluous
Summary: Jaeyoon has a surprise for Seokwoo, but little does he know, Seokwoo has a surprise for him too.
Relationships: Kim Seokwoo | Rowoon/Lee Jaeyoon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	my own one love

Jaeyoon’s phone began to ring as the sun was slowly rising and coming through in the curtain cracks. With a groan and a stretch, he clawed for it where it vibrated on the bedside table and dragged it onto his bed, eventually, his lethargic muscles were able to grip onto it.

Jaeyoon rasped, “It’s nice that your voice was the first thing I heard today.” A teasing smile could easily be heard by Seokwoo, he’s been on the receiving end enough to know what it sounds like.

Seokwoo blushes furiously at the other end of the phone, where he stood in a supermarket; Jaeyoon could distantly hear the announcements for sales, and he knew he had caught Seokwoo off guard by the sound of an annoyed huff gracing his eardrum.

Seokwoo whined through the phone, “Why are you always so cheesy? I just wanted to ask what you want for breakfast.”

With a mischievous, yet sleepy smile, Jaeyoon purred, “Can I have you~?”

“Lee Jaeyoon! Stop! I don’t want to be flustered in the supermarket, please... All the ahjummas will call me cute again,” Seokwoo whined

“Okay okay, Seokwoo~ I want pancakes!”

“Pancakes it is, then. I’ll be there in 20 minutes! Don’t fall back to sleep.”

They both worked separate jobs which were at different ends of Busan, so for convenience, they had their own apartments for now. Although Jaeyoon had been planning a surprise for Seokwoo for a few days. And today was going to be the day!

When seokwoo reached Jaeyoon’s place, Jaeyoon was still sleepy and fluffy-looking in Seokwoo’s pink, comfy hoodie. Sleep curled around his smile which told Seokwoo that Jaeyoon had fallen asleep again right after their call. Jaeyoon leaned on the doorframe as he smiled up at Seokwoo, “Well, look who it is.” 

Seokwoo couldn’t help but kiss his sleepy smile from his lips, although once he pulled back, it was still there and maybe even a bit brighter.

He ushered his way through the door, past Jaeyoon, and to the kitchen. Jaeyoon shuffled after him whilst rubbing at his eyes.

Jaeyoon made them tea while Seokwoo prepared the pancakes and sang softly. His voice crooned throughout Jaeyoon’s small kitchen and it sent a warm fuzziness up his spine to his chest where it nestled there.

Seokwoo wasn’t from Busan, but he easily picked up the several mannerisms that littered the streets of the metropolitan city. The dialect was by far his favourite thing and he never hesitated to bask in Jaeyoon’s Satoori. Busan was a far cry from Gangnam, but in a refreshing way. It was a city, but it held charm in its small streets like Bosu book alley, and in its markets (although he wasn’t sure he’d ever get used to the fishy smell of Jagalchi or the rowdy sellers at Gwangalli).

There’s were also the lovely ahjummas who never failed to whisper about how handsome Seokwoo was, and how polite he was whenever he noticed one of them needed a seat on the metro. 

Seokwoo loved so many things about Busan, but most of all, he loved Jaeyoon. 

Seokwoo had initially moved to Busan for a year to work with a company who would move him to a Seoul branch after the year was up, but one night he had gone drinking at Gwangalli beach with friends. When he left the pub 2 hours after they had arrived to get some air, he found a man sitting on the steps leading to the sand. He’s still not sure what possessed him but he’d grateful for whatever it was.

He met Jaeyoon there, on Gwangalli beach, and he never looked back. 

Now, they were both standing in Jaeyoon’s kitchen. Seokwoo was making pancakes, and Jaeyoon had his hands wrapped around a cup of warm green tea while he watched Seokwoo pour the batter and flip the fluffy goodness.

After the second pancake had been prepared, Jaeyoon couldn’t contain himself anymore, but neither could Seokwoo.

“Seokwoo, I have something to-”

“I have a surprise-”

They both stared at the other in surprise before they began to laugh, they were both freakily on the same wavelength sometimes.

Between the fits of laughter, Jaeyoon said, “You first!”

Seokwoo gladly went first, puffing up his chest and declaring, “I’m getting a new job, near Nampo so we can finally move in together!” 

Jaeyoon’s face dropped. Dear oh dear, this was not going according to plan.

Seokwoo’s smile faltered and his shoulders dipped. “Did… Is this not-” he said, then quieter to himself he said, “Maybe I shouldn’t have surprised you with it.”

Jaeyoon changed his facial expression, trying to amend the situation.

“No! Of course, I’m really happy to hear that Seokwoo… It’s just that-” Jaeyoon laughed at the ridiculousness of the situation. “Seokwoo, I have a surprise of my own because I asked the company if they could move me to the Haeundae office, and they agreed…”

Seokwoo gaped at him for a moment and then began to laugh again.

“I cannot _believe_ we both had similar plans to surprise each other. I have been planning this for ages and yesterday afternoon I got a phone call from the company to say I got the job.” Seokwoo’s eyes sparkled with mirth and Jaeyoon wanted to just kiss him with happiness. And so he did.

Seokwoo melted into the kiss straight away. Moaning against Jaeyoon’s lips, making him smile.

Seokwoo broke the kiss to lean his forehead against Jaeyoon’s. “You are so beautiful.”

Jaeyoon basked in the praise but as the smell of burnt pancake filled his nostrils, he said, “The pancake is burning Seokwoo.”

Seokwoo yelped, “Shit!”

There was no salvaging the burned mess of a pancake sitting in the pan, but thankfully they can start again. 

Jaeyoon would have to talk to his supervisor again, but Kim Youngbin was a kind man and would surely understand. Or else they’d both have to find somewhere around Seomyeon to live and Jaeyoon isn’t sure he wants to live in such a lively part of Busan.

For now though, he’d bask in the comfort that his boyfriend brings. After pancakes, they drink their tea and cuddle for a while. Then they amble throughout Nampo together. They eat some hotteok, and go to Apeach Cafe to take some cute photos.

When they leave Apeach Cafe, the shopping streets and alleyways are bustling with people. They take their time wending and weaving throughout the people hand-in-hand and make their way to Lotte Department store where they climb to the rooftop.

Dusk was beginning to settle now, so with the view of the ocean and many bridges and the twinkling lights, they watch the sunset. 

As the last of the sun sets, Jaeyoon turned his face to watch Seokwoo gazing at the Busan skyline. The angles of his face grew softer, and his face held a light angelic glow.

Seokwoo, feeling Jaeyoon’s gaze, turned towards the man.

“Like what you see?” he joked.

“Love,” said Jaeyoon.

“What?” Seokwoo’s brow furrowed.

“I love what I see,” said Jaeyoon, a brilliant smile lighting up his face. “I love you, Seokwoo.”

Jaeyoon leaned forward and left a light peck on Seokwoo’s lips.

Seokwoo’s cheeks grew pink. “I love you too Jaeyoon.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to put some lightness into the world so I wrote this! I'm also currently working on a fic for a fest which deals with a really heavy topic so I wanted a bit of a break. I hope everyone enjoys this! And please let me know what you think of the setting. I had to move home last month from Busan so I decided to write with Busan in mind. I'm hoping to use the setting more in future, because well, I miss Busan. It is my favourite place in Korea so I might relive some memories through fanfiction/writing?? Enjoy~!


End file.
